


Отголоски будущего

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), IncredibleLiar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Крис смотрела, как туман поднимается над озером, как он расползается по окрестностям, как струится в лучах рассветного солнца. Именно за этот вид с их заднего двора Лен и любил этот дом. Он провел тут огромное количество часов. Ей же больше всего нравился камин и то, что это место стало якорем, домом для их семьи.
Relationships: Christine Chapel & James T. Kirk, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отголоски будущего

Крис смотрела, как туман поднимается над озером, как он расползается по окрестностям, как струится в лучах рассветного солнца. Именно за этот вид с их заднего двора Лен и любил этот дом. Он провел тут огромное количество часов. Ей же больше всего нравился камин и то, что это место стало якорем, домом для их семьи.

Крис устроилась на заднем дворе, вокруг нее на столе и на кушетке были разбросаны несколько ПАДДов, книги, а работала она, открыв голоэкран. Просматривала обновленные карты пациентов и отчеты по отделению.

Сбоку послышался тихий шорох гравия на дорожке: кто-то осторожно шел вокруг дома. Рука невольно потянулась к поясу, где под домашней футболкой в кобуре был фазер. Шаги становились все ближе. Слишком рано для гостей — и слишком осторожно. Знакомая тяжесть в руке немного успокаивала. Крис запоздало вспомнила, что можно было вывести камеру на голоэкран, но на фоне рассвета был виден только силуэт. Один. Мужчина. Что-то знакомое…

Еще миг — и уже не на экране, а из-за угла дома появился этот самый силуэт, и Крис облегченно выдохнула, отпустила рукоять фазера и откинулась на спинку, сворачивая экран.

— Доброе тебе утро, Джим, — улыбнулась она.

— Привет, Крис. Я решил не звонить в дверь, понадеялся, что кто-то из вас будет тут, — Джим поднялся на крыльцо и сел рядом с Крис на кушетку.

— Ты слишком хорошо нас знаешь. Кофе?

— Не стану спорить. И да, кофе звучит хорошо, но только если это не разозлит хозяйку. - Джим мельком глянул на Крис, но понял, что она в хорошем настроении и немного расслабился.

— Что-то случилось, Кирк? Такое, что ты приехал к нам… Во сколько ты выехал? Посреди ночи?

Крис отодвинула ПАДДы в сторону и поднялась из-за стола.

— Пойдем, накормлю адмирала завтраком и послушаю его историю.

— А где Боунс? Я вернулся и… Ну, в общем, он не отвечает на вызовы уже почти сутки, - Джим решил не ходить кругами.

— Испугался, значит? Потерял из виду? А мне позвонить не думал? Так страшно было посмотреть в глаза, что приехать решил? Эй… — Крис тут же замолчала когда заметила, как Джим напрягся, и осторожно прихватила его за руку выше локтя: — Спокойно. Я переняла ворчание у Лена. Я не злюсь. Идем, позавтракаем.

— Я не хотел будить или боялся, что у тебя смена, — когда Крис поднималась, Кирк заметил, как футболка накрыла кобуру. — Так он дома?

— Нет, не дома. Он ушел в лес, — Крис открыла окно на кухне, впуская свежий воздух, включила кофеварку и открыла холодильник. Стала доставать продукты.

— Куда? — Джим удивленно рассматривал Крис, всматриваясь, как будто были сомнения, она это или нет.

— В лес, в поход с палаткой, рюкзаком… Ну, ты его этому научил, должен знать, как это работает. — Крис с улыбкой стала готовить яичницу с беконом.

— Боунс? Сам? Захотел в поход? Что ты с ним сделала? Он с Морган? — Джим выглядел очень удивленным.

— Да расслабься, он в порядке. Захотел развеяться и с нашим соседом ушел с ночевкой на рыбалку в лес. Видимо, там связь не ловит... — при упоминании дочери по лицу Крис мелькнула тень. — Нет. Морган со мной. Она спит наверху.

— Как она? — вот они и пришли к неудобному моменту.

— Лучше. Кошмары закончились, — Крис снова едва заметно улыбнулась и вернулась к приготовлению завтрака.

— Как Дэвид? Он с мамой или у тебя? — спросила она, глянув через плечо на Джима.

— На Энт, Спок присматривает за ним. Корабль сейчас на базе у Земли. Одна из гондол серьезно повреждена. — Кирк неосознанно потер плечо, но он взгляда Крис это не укрылось.

— Новая передряга? — она начала выкладывать на тарелки еду.

— Ромуланцы.

— А ты взял и просто приехал только потому, что МакКой не отвечает на вызовы? Не потому, что он нужен тебе в космосе или для того, чтобы спасти галактику от новой чумы? — Крис поставила перед Джимом тарелку и опустила на огонь старинную турку.

— Да… — Джим взялся за вилку.

— Удивительно, — Крис засмотрелась на Джима и пропустила момент когда кофе начал убегать. — Черт… Ладно, на одну чашку тут осталось...

— Спасибо, я думал.. Э-э-э... думал, ты будешь не очень рада меня видеть. Ну... После всего.

— Придурок ты, Кирк… Ты же вернул нас всех. Тебе не все равно. И у тебя была такая же причина так поступать, как и у нас с Леном. Мы все были в одинаковой ситуации. Угрожали нашим детям. Да и я сама в это ввязалась. Помнишь ведь?

— Да… Так где МакКой? Вы что, разбежались?

— Нет, что ты. Случись такое — я бы не выгнала его из его же дома. Он правда пошел в поход.

— Боунс?

— Да. Ешь, а то все остынет, — она поставила перед Джимом кружку и заметила, как он неловко перекладывает вилку в левую руку.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ему нужно было подумать, и он выбрал такой вариант. Все будет хорошо.

— А когда он вернется?

— Сегодня, скорее всего, во второй половине дня.

— А могу я...

— Да, можешь остаться. Хочешь поспи, хочешь прокатимся до клиники Лена и я сделаю сканы плеча. Посмотрю, что эти коновалы натворили.

— Я скучал по вам, доктор Чепел, — Джим с явным удовольствием принялся за еду.

Какое-то время ели в полной тишине, но потом Крис не выдержала:

— Выкладывай, что случилось? — Кирк уткнулся в тарелку и начал вилкой ковырять кусочек бекона.

— Так очевидно? — перевел он взгляд на Крис.

— Нет. В старости ты не разучился держать лицо. Просто... я хорошо тебя знаю.

— Эй, я не старый! Но… — Джим совсем растерянно глянул на Крис и отложил вилку. — Спок уходит…

— Вот оно что… Да, тут тебе нужен именно Боунс. Спок хочет вернуться на Новый Вулкан? Из-за детей?

— Да. Он плохо переживает разлуку с ними, как и с Ухурой. Это нормально… Правильно. Особенно когда мой собственный сын рядом со мной каждый день. Но… Я не знаю, что делать.

— Оставайся у нас до завтра или дольше, если можешь. Леонард вернется, и вы найдете выход. Или напьетесь.


End file.
